Christmas Shoes
by Midie
Summary: This is based on the song Christmas Shoes. If you've heard it, you know what ends up happening. This one is about Drake learning a thing or two about Christmas. One shot.


The Drake & Josh characters are copyright their respective owners. The song "Christmas Shoes" and any lyrics written as dialogue are copyright their respective owners.

Author's Note: So, Midie's got a Christmas story. This is about Drake (I'm sorry, but I can't think of stories for Josh). Anyway, this is based on the song "Christmas Shoes." Now, I know there's a book and a movie, and a sequel novel and sequel movie. Watched the sequel the other night. Neil Patrick Harris played the boy all grown up. It was sad, but my mom said not as sad as _The Christmas Shoes_. I didn't watch it. I thought it'd be too depressing. Anyway, Neil Patrick Harris was Doogie Howser. You might not have any idea who that is...anyway...this story is based more on the song. This more or less follows the song. I could have followed the orignal novel and movie, but that would have made this a very long story, and it's meant to be a one shot fanfiction. When you finish reading, please review. So, here we go, Christmas Shoes.

* * *

Drake pulled into the parking lot of the mall on Christmas Eve. He still had one more present to buy. He sighed and shut the door of his car. If he didn't get Megan something nice for Christmas, she'd probably spend the entire year playing pranks on him. 

Walking up to the large doors, he kicked at the curb. Presents. Was that all Christmas had become? You buy something for someone, and they play with it for a few days. Then they toss it into a closet. Eventually, it ends up in the basement. Then it ends up in the attic and is never touched again.

Drake remembered Christmas when he was a little boy. He remembered eating Christmas cookies on Christmas Eve with Megan while their Dad read _The Night Before Christmas_. On Christmas morning, he'd run down the stairs to see what Santa Claus brought for him. Then he'd open the presents his parents got him. Christmas just wasn't that exciting anymore. It didn't mean as much to Drake as it had when he was little. He liked seeing the decorations and buying things for his family, but his heart wasn't in it anymore. Besides, with all the people with family members overseas and all the problems in the world today, how could anyone have a Merry Christmas?

Drake walked through the mall. He saw the decorations all over the place. Last minute shoppers crowded the mall. Drake headed to the nearest toy store. He glanced around. Nothing there would interest Megan. As young as she was, she was pretty mature for her age and smart. Drake left and thought he'd try a department store. He looked at the sweaters for girls and found one Megan had shown their mom in a catalog in her favorite color. Drake decided to buy it for her. After all, it was something she wanted.

Drake slowly made his way to the front of the store to pay for the sweater. He walked past the shoes and saw a small boy reaching his hand up for a box. Drake walked over and pulled it off the shelf.

"Thank you," said the small boy, as Drake handed it to him.

"No problem," Drake replied. He took the sweater and continued his way to the front. He stopped when he noticed a girl from school looking at watches. "Hello," he said.

"Hi," responded the girl.

"Christmas shopping for a boyfriend?" questioned Drake.

"No," she said. "I need to find my dad's gift. It's taken so long. I thought he might like a watch."

"Oh," said Drake. "Well, my dad likes that kind," he replied, pointing to one of the watches in the showcase.

"Oh, really?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, he likes it because it tells the date too."

"Hmm, well, thanks for the info."

"No problem," Drake replied. "You know, if you'd like to give me a bigger thank you than that, I don't have a date for New Year's yet."

"Well, I guess you do now."

"Great." Drake took the girl's number and finished making his way to the front of the store. So, the day wasn't a total loss. He just wanted to get home to his mom's cookies. He could almost taste them already. He got to the front of the store and noticed the long line of people waiting to purchase their last minute gifts. "Wonderful," said Drake. "Just great."

A little boy standing in front of him turned around. Drake noticed it was the same little boy he'd helped earlier.

"Yeah," said the little boy. "Not everybody has a lot of time." He started pacing the floor. The boy was still holding the box with the shoes.

Drake noticed the boy's clothes were a bit worn. His jeans were pretty faded, and his shirt looked old. His sneakers were pretty dirty.

The line moved up a bit and the boy moved forward, but he continued his pacing once the line stopped again. Drake continued watching the small boy curiously. He knew little boys could be impatient. Drake recalled waiting for Christmas when he was little. Every Christmas Eve before he'd go to bed, he'd pace in front of the tree, waiting for his parents to tell him to go to sleep. This was a different impatience though. The boy really wanted to get out of the store, but why?

"You know," said Drake. "When I was little and walked around in circles like that, my mom told me I'd wear a hole in the floor."

"That's what my mom says all the time," replied the boy.

"Hey," said Drake looking up. "It's your turn."

"Oh, good," replied the little boy. He took the shoes up to the counter. Drake stood there watching the little boy. Something was different about him than other little boys. He couldn't put his finger on it.

"My," said the cashier. "What's a little boy like you doing out alone on Christmas Eve?"

"I'm buying my mom a Christmas present sir. Please, I'd like to buy these shoes. They were the last ones in her size. I'm so glad I found them."

"Okay," said the cashier. He began to ring up the shoes.

"Sir," said the little boy. "Not to be a burden, but could you please hurry? My dad says there isn't much time. She's very sick. I know these shoes will make her happy. I just want her to look beautiful if she meets Jesus tonight."

Drake stood there, staring at the small boy. He couldn't believe his ears. That was the difference. This small boy was about to lose his mother, and he just wanted to buy her one last Christmas present.

"That'll be $17.59," said the cashier.

The small boy pulled all the dollars and change he had out of his pockets. He dumped them on the counter. The cashier began to count. First he counted all the dollars the boy had.

"That's twelve dollars," said the cashier. He started counting out the boy's change. He got to a pile of the boy's pennies and counted them for, what it seemed like to Drake, ages. "Well, that's $13.47. I'm sorry son, there's just not enough here."

The small boy looked like he might cry. He turned his pockets inside out, digging for the last four dollars and twelve cents.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," the boy said. "My mom always made Christmas good for us. She never got much back. I just have to buy her these shoes."

Drake felt his eyes fill with tears. He thought about his own mother and how he would feel if he lost her. He just had to help this little boy. He took out his wallet and pulled out a five dollar bill.

"Here," said Drake, laying the five on the counter with the boy's pile of money. The boy turned to Drake with a look on his face that Drake would never forget. His eyes were shining and he smiled.

"Momma's gonna look so great."

The cashier collected the pile of money on the counter and handed the boy the shoes.

"Thank you so much," said the little boy to Drake. He ran out the door.

Drake smiled at the small boy. He felt a warmth pass over him, like a hug from your mother when you don't feel your best. That's what Heaven's love felt like. Drake remembered Christmas at home. He was sure God had sent the little boy to remind him what Christmas is all about. It's not about presents or how much we spend on them. It's not about who we are or what we do. It's about love and giving. It's about taking time for others. Wasn't that the point of Santa Claus? To teach that there was one person in the world who was satisfied by simply giving to all the children of the world one night out of the year?

"That was a nice thing you did son," said the cashier.

"Well," Drake blushed. "I couldn't just let him hang like that. Not with how sick his mother is."

"I'm glad there's people like you in this world," said the cashier, smiling.

"Thanks," Drake replied, still blushing. The cashier rang up Megan's sweater and handed it to Drake.

"Have a Merry Christmas son," said the cashier.

"You too," Drake replied. He took Megan's sweater and left the store.

The cashier stood at the counter and smiled. He sighed as he watched Drake leave. If only more people would do more things like that. Not just at Christmas either, but every day.

* * *

Drake arrived home just in time to see his mom take a batch of cookies out of the oven. 

"Hey sweetie," said his mom. "Did you find Megan a present?"

"Yes," Drake replied. He glanced at his mom and remembered what the little boy told the cashier at the mall. Drake felt a tear slide down his cheek, and he wrapped his arms around his mother. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Drake," said Audrey, returning her son's hug. He rarely showed this kind of affection. Mostly because he was a teenager, and that wasn't exactly the cool thing to do.

* * *

Christmas morning, Drake woke up to Megan running into the room. 

"Josh!" Megan called. "Wake up! Come on!"

Drake sat up in bed and looked at his sister.

"Why don't you get me up?" asked Drake.

"You never get up early," said Megan. "Besides, I thought you didn't get into Christmas much anymore."

"What are you talking about?" said Drake. "Of course I still get into Christmas."

Drake jumped off of his bed and onto the guys' floor. He picked up Megan and gave her a hug. He hurried down the stairs like he had when he was a little boy. Audrey watched him in shock, but it also made her smile. Drake hadn't been this happy about Christmas in years.

* * *

Drake sat on the couch messing with his new stereo. Christmas was just about over. Drake was disappointed. He was glad he was disappointed though. He hadn't felt unhappy about Christmas ending in a few years now. He was watching the news when a story came on that caught his eye. 

"It wasn't a very Merry Christmas for one family," said the anchor on T.V. "One family lost their mother last night. She was apparently very ill and lived just until Christmas Eve. The youngest child almost didn't get to see her for the last time. He was buying her one last Christmas present. The family was not in any condition to comment, but the youngest boy would like to thank the young man who helped him out yesterday and hopes that where ever he is, he is safe with his own family today. Reporting live, this is May Witherton."

Drake stared at the television. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen. He felt a tear slip down his face. He quickly brushed it away. Why was he emotional lately? Drake sighed. You could touch lives by simple gestures. You could make people happy with one wish. There must have been an angel watching yesterday. Drake was certain of that. He was glad that he got his Christmas spirit back, and it was all because of a small boy and a pair of Christmas shoes.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay guys. If you need tissues, I'm sorry. I hope you all have a happy and safe holiday. Happy Holidays Everyone!


End file.
